What If
by Kazakun08
Summary: 'What if'…What if. What do we really know about Stiles? 'What if  the details of his mother death was a lie…what if Stiles has secrets of his own… full summary inside
1. Prolog

Summary: "What if" two simple words…easily said, easily ignored. But yet hold so much power. 'What if'…can bring a person their greatest nightmares into fruition, or grant them Hope to live on and see the Light in the never ending sea of darkness…'What if'…What if. What do we really know about Stiles? 'What if the details of his mother death was a lie…what if Stiles has secrets of his own…

Prolog:

16 year old Stiles was currently sitting by his computer desk looking out his window, the sky is semi dark as its about 5:55 am, another sleepless night. The same dream again, he cant get her voice out of his head no matter how hard he tries its all in vein. Another night waking up screaming into the night, another night alone soothing his nightmares away since his father is at work as usual. Sometimes it seems like he does all niters on purpose.

His eyes are glued to the window into the early morning sky waiting in anticipation, as the sky glows lighter and lighter by the second. His eyes unmoving, his breath once erotic has calm down greatly as more and more light dances across the heavens, focus far off into the distance where the mountains seem to kiss the sky, there! He can see it finally. Moving but an inch forward his eyes lock onto into, yes at last his greatest comfort his only light in this cruel world has come once more to great him, the Sun. As its fist rays dash across the sky in blinding speed they hit his very being. His skin seems to come alive as shivers runs down his spine, and his eyes glow a dark jade. A soft smile dancing across his lips as he inhales deeply and lets it out slowly. The Moon be damned, his kind had stop following it for many years now…they rejected her fake light, her cold warmth. No his kind….he follows the 'Eternal Sun' for its warmth is real, the Sun has never lied to him, never left him alone when he needed it the most, it rose as it did every day before and it shall keep doing so for the days to come.

Closing his eyes slowly he inhales deep once more as he stands up trenching his arms above his head. When he opens his eyes once more his whole form has change, eye still glowing a dark jade, his ears seem to have taken a pointed form with what looks like small patches of brown fur covering them, his nails have been replace by shard claws, and the biggest change of all a tail. Yes a long tail dances behind him moving to and fro in place, as long as his height, brown in color as well with a dirty white patch at its point. Yes the Warmth of the sun always did this to him, specially the dawns fist light. For he is Fox…

OC: Okay! woot! tell me what ya peeps think!, yes? no? dont quit my day job? xD let me know =)


	2. Chapter 1

What if

Okay before we start going to go ahead give heads up, What if is an Teen wolf AU and will be Derek/Stiles if you don't like boy/boy then uhh why are reading this? Is there something you trying to tell us? Hint hint lol anyway...

Lore! : okay lore for my AU goes as follow

-Werefoxes do not have packs most live solitary lives with their mates or in groups of two most of the time consisting of siblings but not limiting to.

- Since werefoxes don't live in a pack they are not bond by laws that normally come from being in a pack like their wolf cousin, however they answer to their Demi God the 9 tailed Fox, when it calls they answer without question.

-when a werefox pup is born the 9 tails sends a pipe fox to be their guarding/companion for life. To help Guide them in a world full of hunter and share with them the wisdom of their heritage.

-Pipe Fox body is like that of a small garden snake, instead of scales it has fur

-Foxes can howl just like wolves ((it's my story I can do what I want! Lol )) to the human ear it sounds the same as any other wolf, but to the supernatural world specially the werewolves the difference is clear.

-The Hales and Stilinski have been friends for many years.

-Scott does not have asthma so making him good at sports thus making him popular and ignoring Stiles like everyone else. Instead Stiles best friend is my Oc Raven and her brother Jeff they are…eh you will find out.

-and a lot of other stuff that I don't want to reveal just yet :)

Chapter 1

Driving up to the Hale resident Jane Stilinski allows a smile to form on her lips. Spending most of her day stuck in a office doing paper work is pretty...let's face it, boring so finally off she arrives to pick her beautiful baby boy. Putting her mini van in park and shutting it off she steps out and hears the front door of the house open revealing Linda Hale with a smile of her face stepping out of the house to greet her child hood friend.

"hey girl" Jane exclaims as the two embrace in a friendly hug "he wasn't to much trouble was he ?" she asked with mischief in her voice that only a fox could muster.

With a roll of her eyes Linda smiles "other than the usual little boy hassle no he and Derek have been little angels, their out in back yard playing in the woods with Laura come in I just got done making some coffee" and with that the two mother enter the house and begin to chat it up the way only old friend can.

Somewhere in the back yard woods of the Hale property "20...19...18.." 13old Laura along with 10year old Derek and 8 year old Genim are playing a game of hide and seek with Laura currently it. Derek and Stiles run as fast and silently as they can to find a good hiding spot "Come Genim this way I know of a small trench where we could hide" Derek whisper soft enough for his sister not to hear but loud enough for Genim.

"hehe okay okay!" Genim picks up his pace holding on to Derek arm running along with him as they near the trench, both jump and land gracefully. Sharing a grin they try to calm their hearth rate as to not give them away and wait patiently for an opportune moment to go and tag base.

"hey Derek think" Genim stops mid sentence letting out a soft laugh "think she going to find us huh?" he ask with a grin his eyes glowing Dark Jade his inner Fox showing as a childish grin dances across his lips.

"phf , nah Laura not good at this game remember" Derek replies with a grin of his own "yea but last time she almo-" Genim is cut off as both his and Derek ear pick up a noise coming from far off in the complete opposite direction from where they came so it could not he Laura.

Both boys get out of the trench and slowly make their way towards the source of the noise. "what...what is it Derek?" Genim asked trying to not let his imagination run of with endless possibilities of who or what it may be trailing close behind Derek.

"I..I don't know" he replies softly, voice low reaching behind him with one hand grasping one of Genim to help him keep calm and himself as well thought he would never admit it.

As they keep walking they near a ledge , crunching down they slowly peek over the edge and see a red-haired girl playing around by herself hitting trees with a stick grinning madly a grin that no child should have. As the boys look upon her their reactions are completely opposite from one another.

Derek seems intrigued by this misfit of a girl , she seems to be around his age and looks really cute if he does say so himself.

Genim eyes grew wide in fear and surprise 'she smells like...' Before he can finish his thought his pipe fox, Mew, pop out of his front pocket where he has been all along and curls it self around Genim wrist and tugs at him pulling away from the hill back towards the Hale house emitting a small warning growl / whimper.

"Derek...we should get out of here Mew doesn't like this...me either...she smells funny Der" Gemini whines softly to the older boy softly tugging him back to leave with him.

Shrugging Genim arms off of him Derek rolls his eyes "What ever, stop being just a baby she's seems fine to me" and with that he jumps down the ledge and lands in front of the now startled girl with a soft smile "hi" he speaks nodding at her

Genim jumps back in shock as Derek jumps down , following his instincts he allows Mew to guide him back to the house without looking back 'she smells like a hunter!'

-Flash Back-

Jane slowly opens an old looking chest. She is currently in her attic with a 6 year old Genim looking at her move around with a curious gaze. "What are we doing her mommy?" Nodding to herself Jane removes a vial from the chest and turns around slowly towards her boy. Kneeling down to his level she motions for him to come close as she opens the Vial that has some strange red liquid stored in it.

"What's that mom?" Genim ask as he responds to his mother motion and walks up to her, his face immediately scrunching over the strange new smell that pours out of the Vial. "That smells nasty mom that Cool -aid is old" he giggles looking at her with a innocent smile.

Holding back a sad smile of her own Jane keep her face stern "No baby, this is not Cool Aid, its Blood….take a deep breath and smell it honey do this for Mommy?" she replies brining up the vile few inches from his face. Nodding at her Genim takes a big whiff and tries not to shudder at the weird new smell "It smell weird mommy…like…like when you and daddy are burning the leaves and grass after raking the yard…like smoke?" Nodding at his answer Jane closers the vile once more, then turns to looking at him with a serious expression

"Please my little Genim, please never forget this scent, remember it. Let it burn into your memory, for this fire like scent my darling, is the scent of a 'hunter'. If you ever smell it my love, run run as fats as you can and never look back. Try to find me or your Daddy okay?" confused Genim nods slowly getting kind of scared at the emotionless tone his mother is using "Mommy?" he ask opening his arms to her.

Letting a sad smile dance across her lips Jane picks him up into her loving embrace "I'm sorry honey I dint mean to scare you, but this is something I have to tell you. Something you have to learn no matter what baby." with one hand she places the vial back in the chest where it belongs and kisses Genim head softly while whispering to him "Hunter are mean, very mean people. If they ever find out who you really are, they will stop at nothing to hurt you, please my darling remember that scent and never forget it."

-End of Flash back-

Allowing a whine to escape his lips Genim Stops running suddenly "Mew, we cant just leave Derek with a hunter!" he half shout to his Pipe wolf with sadness and regret in his voice "She could hurt him…we…we got to…" ruffling his hair in desperation he faces the direction where he and Derek head off to then faces towards the Hale house then at Mew "They said only to do it when its really important….this is really important!" and with that he puff out his chest and faces the Sun, his eyes turning dark jade as he allows his inner fox to touch the surface and lets louse a mighty howl. A howl of fear, a howl only a pup can emit when calling its parents.


End file.
